Sinister Sex
by Nasugi
Summary: What horrors await Shining Armor when he walks in on Cadence and Sombra?


Fuck the Author's note. Here it is. Dedicated to Brittney.

* * *

**~Sinister Sex~**

Not much was known about the pink alicorn who had control over powerful love magic. _Princess Mi Amore Cadenza_, or Cadence, for short. Several years beck, she was a foalsitter for filly Twilight. She married the head guard and now prince, Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother. Aside from the fact that Queen Chrysalis almost took over Canterlot right before. Several months later, Princess Cadence was sent to rule over the Crystal Kingdom, where the malevolent King Sombra tried to take over the cyrstal ponies that inhabited there. The 6 firends, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie were sent to aid the princess in her protection of the empire from the ruthless tyrant. Why they didn't use the elements of harmony, one can only guess. However, the empire was saved and Sombra was forced to retreat... but to where?

* * *

Shining Armor was doing his bi-weekly patrol just outside the barrier of the Crystal Empire, when he noticed to guardsponies standing side-by-side on the northern-most part of the shield. A unicorn on the right and a pegasus on the left.

"What are you two doing out here?" He inquired.

"Sir!" The left one stated. "Her highness ordered us to keep guard on this part of the barrier, she said that this specific sector was weaker than the rest, Sir!"

The prince nodded, "Makes sense to me, who knows this barrier better the one who keeps it running? Carry on." He resumed his pass.

Once the coast was clear, the unicorn stepped to his right, and opened up a small doorway through the barrier, which Princess Cadence walked through, and shut behind her.

"Now remember," she stated, "Nobody is to hear about this." The two guards saluted. "Good." She trotted off into the wasteland.

She returned several hours later, exhausted and dirty. She opened the doorway, and replaced the two fatigued guards with a fresh pair. Cadence retired to the castle, for a good night's rest. The very next morning, she awoke to find that Shining Armor was not in the bed. He always left early, to reinvigorate his groggy body. She stretched, and sighed.

"What a lovely day." Said a dark, grim voice, that made Cadence jump.

"What?! How'd you get in here?"

"It's easy to make a unicorn do your bidding, when he's not protected by a barrier of love." Said Sombra as his shadowy body materialized into the room, at the foot of the bed."

"Babe," She started, "you promised not to do that."

"I'm sorry, princess, I only wanted to be with you."

"It's fine, I guess, so long as it's not permanent." Cadence smiled, "and now that you're here..." she trailed off, looking at the blankets. Sombra climbed into the bed, smiling and flashing his fanged teeth.

"We can resume yesterday's festivities." Sombra chuckled. His forked toung ran the length of her face, as he went in for a guiltiest kiss Cadence had ever had.

* * *

Now readers, I will not spare you the details of what happened that fine morning, but one should know, how this came to pass.

Seven weeks, after the liberation of the Crystal Kingdom, Cadence had to perform duties as a ruler. A new post, for the alicorn of love. Thanks to her newfound position, and Shining Armor's role in royalty, the two could not spend very much time together. Any time Cadence had free time, Shining Armor was protecting the Kingdom, and when he wasn't, Cadence was ruling. This left Cadence alone, desperate, even. Not only emotionally, but also sexually. She knew that, since Shining Armor was a normal unicorn, he would not live for thousands of years, but he had no time to try and help Cadence conceive a successor. The solution? Well, as you can guess, King Sombra was an unplanned turn of events. On one of her trips outside the Kingdom, she had run into the sad sap of a tyrant, where her magical power over love had enticed the King of Shadows. From there, things escalated into a full on affair. One day, they found out that King Sombra, who literally was an entity composed of darkness, could not reproduce. So, in spite of the fact that she was bonded to Shining Armor, they had a long engaged relationship.

* * *

King Sombra was now on top of cadence, the covers thrown across the room, his rusty breastplate somewhere near it. His penis was something entirely different from what Cadence could get from her husband. As he thrusted into her, she moaned, her voice sounding like something from the heavens. Not only was sex with a shadow king pleasurable to her, but her power of love had it's... carnal benefits, as well. Cadence was literally, the most attractive pony in the land. Her body exquisite, her pink fur perfectly groomed, her eyes sparkling, her form elegant, and her pussy tight. All done in a second in the morning by her own magic.

They were both participating in the intense missionary, both parties not even close to exhausted, as this did this 3-4 times every week. Before Sombra peaked, he pulled out and went to delightfully dine in Cadence's flower. Cadence, even though they did this all the time, couldn't get over the feeling of a forked tongue flickering across her lady parts. Though at this point calling her a lady isn't very fitting. She extended her arms, move her legs, stretched her neck, all to the sensation Sombra was giving her.

She flipped over and upheld herself with her forehooves. Sombra placed his forehooves on her hips, and once again inserted himself into Cadence, repeating the process of fucking the princess. Cadence's powered love into Sombra's evil heart, giving him the lust of a thousand ponies, which was only too great for Cadence. Feeling his fleshy rock inside of her and forcing her to use her magic unintentionally. they were both entirely in the moment, not even noticing that outside, Cadence was expected to meet the crystal ponies were supposed to be given a speech before the Gala, on the upcoming week.

They continued for several minutes. Cadence was moaning, mixing her shrieks of pleasure with mostly muffled words, but "Oh yes," "harder baby," and "Sombra!" could be made out. Both ponies peaked at the same times, Cadence letting a final "OH!" and Sombra laughing a little. Once both ponies had climaxed, and calmed down, the proceeded to share a kiss.

Several minutes after this, Sombra pulled away. "I'll see you later." He bowed. Magically putting on his iron chest piece. The second he used his magic to began to dissipate, Shining Armor opened the door.

"Cadence, wh- WHAT THE HELL?!" He explaimed, seeing Sombra's figure right before it vanished, revealing an exasperated pink pony. Her legs were slightly spread, revealing her massaged vagina. Clearly, it had been messed with recently, still dripping discharge, thanks to the king. She looked over to a horrified white unicorn, who walked into the room, attempting to contemplate what had just occurred.

"CADENCE?! WHAT? I DON'T... WHAT?!" He couldn't find the words to begin with.

"Honey! It's not what it looks like!"

"Really? It isn't? Because it looks to me like there was a certain doom bringing unicorn in here, who brought some 'doom' all over your face."

Right, I forgot to mention where he released. Well now you know, back to the affair.

Princess Cadence, feeling guilty, but also too caught up in the moment think about the situation, had to act on a whim. She knew there was no way out of this. She could talk to Shining Armor, possibly even calm him down, but she knew how loyal he was to the crown, and while he was loyal to her as well, she had proven that the feeling was, in fact, not mutual. Only one option.

Cadence sprung up, using here wings for propulsion, and put Shining Armor in the headlock with her hing legs that he had taught her for self defense. Landing a wad of goo into his eye, which was only half unexpeceted, she flipped him over onto his back, and jumped back up to a standing position. She concentrated, and accessed her pool of dark energy, which all Alicorns and Princesses alike were required to master. She placed magical shackles, attached to the floor, onto her husband's legs. Before he had any time to react, she turned, and stomped as hard as she could onto his horn, so he couldn't retaliate with magic.

So much was happening, that Shining Armor could not begin to comprehend and tactically react to the situation, he just started shaking his head, unable to scream from the extreme pain that came from the smashing of his horn. Before he could recompose him self, she landed another blow on his genitals, causing another huge wave of pain for the poor prince. Blinded by her embarrassment, Cadance lowered her head onto his stomach, bit into it as deep as she could, and ripped off his skin. She repeated this process several times, until Shining Armor's own stomach acid flowed into his body, slowly decomposing his intestines. He dug her horn into the hole she created, and angled it into his chest. Once it could go no farther, she surged her head upward. ripping apart his chest. She tried desperately to end this quickly, knowing the intense pain he was going through. Unfortunately, like I said, she was blinded.

Almost quite literally, in fact, because when she tried to lung at her hard, she actually stabbed his arm, causing him more pain. The dismemberment of her husband was too saddening for Cadence to take, her eyes started to tear up. She went, again, for the heart. This time, she hit a little closer, a fatal blow to the lungs. Not fatal enough to instantly kill him, but fatal enough to make his little time left alive all the more painful. Tears fell into the open wound in his respiratory system stinging his exposed organs. Pain surged through his body. She decided that, going for that small a target in her state was irrational.

Hah, irrational.

She unbound him, lifted him over the frame at the foot of his bed, sent him crashing down, snapping his back into to, and, since his body was already weak, you could see it splinter straight through his already open stomach. Miraculously, he was still alive, though the entire lower half of his body was limp. _One last option, _Cadence thought to herself, _you can do it you psycho bitch._ She got up on her hind legs, grabbing Shining Armor with the fore. She spun his limp body, in attempt to smash his head into the wall. Unfortunately for her, she had extremely weakened his center. Half way through her move, his body split in half, the upper landing near the blanket, the lower flopping out of her hooves.

_GOD DAMMIT CADENCE, JUST FUCKING KILL HIM._ Cadence, now angry at herself as well, had to end this, right here and now. She called upon the evil in her heart, levitated her husband's torso into the air, and separated every tissue of his body. part of him flew everywhere, staining half the room in a crimson goop. Horrified, Cadence sat on the ground, and began sobbing to herself. She felt a tap on her leg, and look up to see that one of Shining Armor's eyes had rolled over and touched her. It was looking straight at her. In her blind rage she didn't realized she stabbed him in the eye, because the tip of her horn was protruding from it.

_**End**_


End file.
